Songfic Big Girls Don't Cry
by IsisIsabella
Summary: Songfic about Bloom leaving Alfea in S1. OneShot


A Royal Lie (By Royal Scum)

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

I remember how he touched my shoulder, to comfort me, every time I lost courage. I shivered under his touch, it was a whole new feeling, yet in a weird way it soothed me.

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

I don't know where he is now. Do I want to? Do I want to know if he's with that blonde Sissi- wannabe-princess? There are things you desperately want to know and be hidden at the same time. This is one of them. I really want to know if he's with Diaspro, but on the other hand… I'm too scared for the answer because I knew that if it'd be positive, I wouldn't survive. Understatement.

_I need some shelter for my own protection, baby_

I want to leave this place, leave everything that reminds me of him. Redfountain, the school he's a pupil at, Alfea, the school he visited, even my friends… just because they know him, they're all tied to him.

_Need to be with myself in center__ c__larity, piece, serenity_

Magix reminds me of him; the ice salon where we talked, the pavement we walked on with that adorable dog. Even just magic makes me think of him. I shouldn't have trusted him. Now I must go.

_I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you._

It's not his fault though, I made this decision on my own.

_It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightening out to do_

It's personal, I need to leave. His fiancée (what a tart sound that word has) was just another reason to depart. If I just go back to Earth, to my parents, I'll find peace. That's what I hope

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses that blanket,_

God I don't want to imagine how much I will miss him, it sounds stupid because I haven't known him very long and still, I felt something. A connection? Bitter-sweet taste.

_But I've got to get __a move on__ with my life_

I can't just stay here, that would be pointless. Every scent of every flower in Magix, every look from his friends would remind me of him. I tried, really, but it's impossible, I just can't. Is there a synonym for ' remind' or 'makes me think of'?

_It's time to be a big girl now… and big girls don't cry_

I continue packing, I refuse to give in to the urge to weep hysterically so the girls would come in and console me.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone_

I can't tell my friends, nor miss Faragonda 'cause I know how much it would hurt and disappoint them, and that's not something I can bear now.

_I have to take the baby steps till I'm full grown_

I'm not sure what I will do when I'm back on Earth. I'd probably stop using magic, go to high school again,… Be normal Bloom again.

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending do they?_

I was just so dazed and in love that I couldn't have noticed what was going on or what he hid from me. a fiancée. A fucking gorgeous royal fiancée. So much for prince charming.

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

I'm useless here, I would only disturb him as not-royal earth girl, a peasant.

_I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you_

I can't believe I'm really doing this, it feels like breaking the law.

_It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightening out to do_

I know it's for the greater good, but still… why does it feel so wrong? I lay a letter on my desk with 'Winx Club' on it and walk through the door of my dorm

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses that blanket, _

Stupid emotions, stupid hormones, stupid gorgeous penetrating blue eyes.

_B__ut I've got to get __a move on__ with my life_

It has to stop.

_It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry_

I run to the entrance of my soon –to- be former school agitatedly. The door opens, and as I walk through it, it feels as if I'm doing something horrible, as if I'm abandoning my needy new born child.

_Like a little school ma__te __in the school yard, we'll play jacks and uno cards_

I can never forget the great times I had here. Like the dance; when I bumped into him so foolishly after I discovered the Trix and how we danced afterwards.

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine… Valentine_

The first time we met, when I discovered I had magic. Afterwards when I met the Trix, defeated them once… it seemed so freaking obvious we were in love.

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to, '_

I suddenly want him to be here, extending his hand, reaching for mine. Without speaking; no words necessary.

_'C__ause I want to hold yours too_

I can only imagine how I lay my hand in his

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret words_

I wish he was here, telling me he was sorry. No, I wish he had told me earlier.

_But it's time for me to go home, it's getting late, dark outside_

I need to go now, don't want to miss my bus.

_Need to be with myself in__ center__, clarity, peace, serenity_

It's for the best. I turn around, cast a glance at the school I desperately tried to fit in.

_I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you_

I can't believe it, but….

_It's p__ersonal , myself and I, we've go__t some straightening out to do_

I failed.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses that blanket_

I'll miss his stupid way of greeting me, the immature 'rebellious' hairdo, but beautiful blonde hair, his soft manner of talking to me, our romantic walks at full moon. They don't seem too romantic anymore now, though.

_But I've got to get __a move on__ with my life_

I'm too frightened to look one last time at Alfea. Too frightened that I would run back inside and tear the letter in hundred pieces.

_It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry_

So this would be it then. I'm gonna leave the place where I could have _become_ my biggest dream: being a fairy. That's out of question now. I don't befit here and my love for Sky… isn't enough. I have to process everything, move on.

_Don't cry_

Goodbye, Sky

**A/N: I'm sorry, it's stupid, but I just needed to write this. Don't know why, just needed to. Maybe I could continue, maybe this is a oneshot, I don't know. Just.. please tell me what you think. This was something I just spontaneously wrote and I want to know… how did I do? **


End file.
